1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to technology for performing biometric authentication based on biometric data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric information, or bioinformatics information, currently used in a biometric authentication system may include, for example, a face, a voice or speech, a fingerprint, an iris, and a vein, and biometric authentication technology using each type of biometric information has been developed. In various types of the biometric authentication technology, a method using facial recognition or fingerprint recognition is widely used due to convenience in use and fast authentication. Recently, research has been conducted on authentication technology using a multimodal method to overcome a limit in authentication technology using only one type of biometric information. The biometric authentication technology to which the multimodal method is applied may use, for example, both the facial recognition and the fingerprint recognition. In such a case, performance in authentication may be considerably improved because features of a face and a fingerprint having a relatively low correlation are used.